the_magic_in_you_and_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Kjølsrud
Adrianna "Anna" Kjølsrud is a guardian angel from the planet Enochian. She is the fairy of light and pure creation. She is kind, though can be awkward due to the sheltered and strict life she's lived. Personality Profile Anna is very shy, yet very obedient. She listens to any of the orders that she is given; no matter how over the line it might be. Anna has trouble expressing her emotions, and tries her best to try and open up. She is very brave and very stubborn—usually not listening to anyone put herself. (or her superiors orders) Appearance 'Civilian' Anna has shoulder length red-hair and bright green eyes. Her skin is slightly pale and her lips are small and pink. She is of average height. She usually wears jeans, brown worn boots, a green kaki jacket and a white shirt. 'Magical Winx' Her hair stops near her shoulders, just like her casual wear. Her top is dark that hangs off of her right shoulder. It extends down to her knees and splits in a 'V'. It ends up being a dress that curves near the tips; the ends forming waves that stop near her ankles. Her shoes are similar to Bloom's Winx shoes except they're red. She has clear white sleeves that begin at her elbow and stop at her palms. (they look like Flora's gloves in Winx) She wears a necklace with a red feather and a glowing blue bottle as charms. One piece of her hair is braided and tied with golden string, a red and black feather hanging off the end. Her wings are similar to Layla's Winx wings, but the bottom half of her wings curve and are quite large. Her wings are transparent white and blue with gold outline. 'Charmix' Her Charmix is a red feather broach with a turquoise gem in the middle. Her bag is a satin bag that hangs off of her right shoulder. The strap is made of silk-blue rope-like material. Her bag is white with golden and black details. 'Enchantix' Her hair is much longer, stopping just below her knees. The tips of her hair are tied back behind her; the sides being braided—the ends being tied with a white ribbon. Her top is a white v-neck, with gold and aqua details near the ends. (in the shape of stars, wisps and angel wings) It is a belly-shirt that curves (in a 'v') and her belly-button is pierced: a white diamond being the jewel. Her bottom is a long white skirt that slits near the top, curving near the ends to form a bob-like shape. It is lined with silver and turquoise. Her straps are light blue with a red gem. She wears sparkling white gloves that stop above her elbow. She wears pearl earrings and a necklace with two charms on it; a tiny bottle (which glows blue) and a red feather. Her wings are a similar shape as Stella's Enchantix wings. Anna's wings, however, are a mix of light blue, aqua, light greens, silver and reds. The inner-part of her wings shine like a rainbow in both sunlight and moonlight, while the outer-part glows blue when she fights. Tiny red feathers hang off of the sides, along with pearl dewdrops. Magical Abilities Anna's powers are certainly unique. Her abilities revolve around pure creation. She can create bright blasts of light that can vanish most of the evil that stands in her way. (monsters, demons, ghosts, etc.) She can perform acts of healing as well. She can help heal broken bones, cuts and even help heal damaged forests and plant life. She can bring life to small plants (such as flowers)—especially when she is happy. She can also fly without the use of wings and can vanish on her own accord. History Anna's background prior to being resurrected is very fuzzy. She can recall memories of having been attacked by soldiers way back in the years of a great war on her planet. She is certain, however, with how she died. She was killed by an enemy soldier stabbing her in the back; she immediately becoming paralyzed from the attack—the enemy soon hanging her. (thinking she could not walk because she had been possessed by Mephistopheles; her planets version of Lucifer) Her soul then ascended into Heaven (or Paradise) where her good deeds allowed her to rank up to an angel—a servant of God. After spending only a year or two in Heaven, she was sent back to Enochian to watch. Her orders were to only watch, and never intrfere with what was going on around her. Anna eventually became bored, disgusted and tired. She was disgusted at how she could do nothing to save those who needed assistance; she was tired of never receiving any further instruction; and she was bored of just sitting and watching. She eventually became envious of the people around her. She become jealous of their lives and wanted to experience all the wonders of life once again. So, she came back up to Heaven (before she was asked to) and ripped out her Grace: the pure energy that makes an angel...and angel. She fell and lost her wings and powers. With her Grace being gone, she started life anew. She was born again and then began living with a new mother and father—who were both used to using magic in their lives. Anna showed promise in becoming a fairy, but her parents could not figure out what her powers were. Her "mother" could control fire and her "father" could control electricity. They both expected her to spark some form of pyro spells but...nothing like that happened. Whenever she performed a spell, it would come out in big bursts of light and a tiny flower would immediately bloom. They were both very puzzled. But one day, when Anna was 16, she was walking in the woods near her home when she was suddenly pulled to a tree. It looked very old and was very tall. She began investigating it, and soon she touched it. As soon as her hand hit the trunk, a blue, gaseous substance entered her body. Her eyes glowed white and soon her body was consumed in a bright flash of light. When she re-opened her eyes, all her past memories of being an angel flooded back to her. Yet, she could feel that she did not have the same amount of power as she did before. Her Grace had somehow been damaged in the fall, Anna now only being able to fly and leave at will. (instead of the usual angel abilities) But with this incomplete Grace, if gave her body room for other magic. The same year, she earned her Winx and was soon placed in Alfea to work on her powers and improve her skills. Since then she has earned her Enchantix. Curiosities *'Birthday': October 11th *'Favorite food': French-fries, blueberries, hummus. *'Favorite color': White, red, silver and aqua. *'Favorite hobby': Reading, watching the stars, playing the harp, drawing. *'Favorite pet': Doves, dogs. *'Best Friend': Jasmine, Reginna and Manuela. *'Favorite movies': Comedy, dramas, documentary. *'Favorite music': Classical and metal. *'Favorite spell': Light of Everlasting Grace. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters